


Sweet Kisses

by AleQueenOfSpace



Series: Karamel [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Romantic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: During a cuddling session, Kami and Toffee finally talk about something they've both been dancing around.





	Sweet Kisses

Outside, the night is clear and peaceful, The light of the moon filters through the windows and into the room.   
Kami sits on a mound of cushions. his boots and cloak off and laying onto a chair in the corner.   
He sips at a warm cup of cocoa, while staring at the scenery outside. it’s hard to believe it had been down pouring no less than ten minutes ago.   
Toffee and him had been out for a nightly stroll, when it had suddenly started raining. They’d ran to the palace as fast as they could, but by the time they’d made it there, they were both soaked. Luckily for Kami, he’d been wearing his cloak, so his cloths hadn’t really suffered. Toffee on the other side, clad in his royal outfit, had gotten completely drenched.   
“The better reason to put on the new clothes you got me!” he’d beamed at Kami, kissing his cheek before disappearing into his dresser.

The cocoa is warm and delicious on Kami’s mouth. He closes his eyes and starts thinking. Recently he’s noticed he’s becoming more and more fond of the way Toffee touches and kisses him. He’s always liked the boy’s affections, but now, he has begun to crave them.  
His hand moves to touch his cheek, right over where Toffee had just kissed. He’s probably smearing the lipstick mark a bit, but de doesn’t care. He can swear he remembers the feel of soft lips against him. 

The door to the dresser opens, bringing him back from his reverie. He opens his eyes and finds Toffee standing in front of him, dressed on a cute polka dot shirt, tiny shorts and thigh high white socks.   
“What do you think?” the boy asks, blushing.   
Kami’s face turns bright red at the sight.  
“You-you look amazing!” He says, tail wagging, while his eyes travel through the outfit. Kami had known it would fit Toffee since the moment he bought it, but he just hadn’t expect it to make his friend look so ultimately stunning. His eyes rake over his friend’s body and land on his butt. The shorts hug it tightly, showing it’s roundness. it’s looks pert and so very soft.  
Toffee notices his staring and giggles softly, his blush becoming stronger. He walks up to Kami and plops next to him, scooting close and laying on the bigger boy’s shoulder.   
Kami looks at him. They’re both blushing hard now, and there’s something on the way Toffee’s looking at him that has him feeling butterflies. The boy’s eyes are half lidded and sparkling under his lashes. It’s almost hypnotizing.   
His hand reaches for Toffee’s cheek almost instinctively, and the boy leans onto his touch.   
“To-toffee?” Kami begins, not even sure of what he’s saying or how.  
“Yeah?” the smaller boy asks, almost whispering.  
“Ca-can we cuddle? Kami finally asks. He doesn’t need an answer. Toffee wraps his arms around his shoulders and guides them both to lay down on the cushions. Kami hugs back. He’s wanted to do this all day. He loves every minute he spends with his friend, but the cuddles are always the cherry on top of their time together. Toffee nuzzles him, rubbing his little nose over Kami’s own. It tickles, but also feels nice. He laughs at the sensation and hugs his smaller friend tighter.  
They wrap their legs together, Toffee’s hands moving towards Kami’s belly. He squishes it and rubs at it. “It’s so soft” he says.  
Kami lets him play with him, moving his face to nuzzle at Toffee’s hair. It smells like cherries.  
His own hands start to wander over Toffee’s back, caressing up and down his spine. Meanwhile the smaller boys lips float over his cheeks.   
Toffee pecks him, surely leaving yet another mark on him, and Kami feels his cheeks grow warm. he sure loves the feeling of Toffee’s lips on him.   
He’s about to move and touch his cheek again when Toffee kisses him once more, a little harder this time, and then kisses him again, and again and again. Kami’s covered in smooches and it’s both surprising and delightful. He knows he’s having more than enough, but he still wants more.   
Suddenly, Toffee stops and backs away, his face twisted with worry.  
“Kami… I- I’m sorry, I just…” He starts, averting his gaze. “I should stop.”   
“No! It’s ok!” Kami blurts out, reaching for him. “I like it! actually… I love it! It makes me happy! Toffee you mean so much to me.”  
Toffee turns and looks at him with wide eyes. The tow look at each other, blue meeting pink and lingering,   
“Toffee… I-I like you a lot” Kami finally confesses.   
The boy’s eyes open wide and then without warning, he throws himself at Kami, kissing him in the lips. It’s a bit messy, but there’s still a hint of carefulness to it.  
Kami cannot help but to melt at the feeling and flavor of it. Toffee’s lipstick tastes like berries, but his mouth tastes even better than that. and his lips are so soft and nice. He deepens the kiss, he’s even not sure of what he’s doing but this feels nice, and Toffee seems tobeenjoying it as well. His arms wrapping loosely around the bigger boy’s neck.   
Kami decides to try something he he heard someone talk about once, and slips his tongue to lick at toffee’s lower lip. At that Toffee opens his mouth just a little, his own tongue darting to softly poke at Kami’s, wrapping around it and then moving towards his open mouth and entering it.   
It feels fantastic, and Kami decides he has to do it too. His tongue moves inside Toffee’s moth, feeling around, tasting him and intoxicating Kami even more with the boy’s flavor. Why hadn’t they done this before! they should have been kissing like this for a while now!   
A moan escapes Toffee when they part to breath. His lipstick is smeared around his mouth and his lips look slightly bruised. It only drives Kami harder as he leans in to steal another equally hungry kiss.  
Toffee pulls Kami’s shirt up and then squishes at his belly, making them both shiver. Kami’s response is to move one of his hands down from Toffee’s back and onto his butt. He squishes it, relishing at the soft, plush feeling of it. His other hand soon joins, and now he’s clinging to his friend, holding him by his rear as they make out. “Kami” Toffee mouths between kisses. his voice is like music right now. So soft and so, so alluring.   
“I have wanted this for so long” the boy confesses, Kami turns even redder somehow.   
“I… I have too” he says, his voice raspy.  
Toffee rubs his face against Kami’s own, and then moves to kiss his neck.   
Meanwhile, Kami’s hands begin exploring Toffee’s body. They move bellow his shirt and travel through his chest, fingers tracing over his thin waist, his nice chest and then his plush belly. It’s not chubby like Kami’s own, but it’s still soft. A small mound of fat keeping it that way.   
Kami thinks for a second, back to when they’d met a long time ago. Toffee had been so terribly thin. The boy had definitely put on some weight since then, and the thought of it warms Kami’s heart. He’s glad to know his friend is a lot healthier and happier now.   
“Kami?” Toffee’s voice interrupts his thinking. He’s looking at him again. his eyes dreamy and unfocused. “You really don’t know how happy you make me. I’ve dreamt of this for so long.”   
They nuzzle their foreheads together and their mouths meet again.  
They make out like that for what Kami feels are many hours. Not that he’s complaining, what’s more, if it was up to him he’d like to stay like this with Toffee forever.   
They cover each other in kisses. Both their shirts ending up on the floor at some point. Their hands explore and roam almost everywhere, and for Kami the experience is both as new as it is fantastic.   
Eventually he builds up his courage and slips his hand under the fabric of Toffee’s shorts, feeling and kneading at his butt. Toffee gives him full reign over him, letting him do as he pleases.  
Kami knows his friend is aware of how far he’s willing to go. Toffee knows Kami to be asexual and would never push him anywhere he wouldn’t want to go. Everything about what they are doing right now feels wonderfully though. 

Eventually, the exhaustion of the day catches up to them both and they settle next to each other in a warm, close embrace.   
“Toffee?” Kami asks drowsily. “Let’s do that again tomorrow.”  
The boy giggles next to him and pecks at his lips. “Of course dear, we can do it anytime you want.”   
Toffee’s free hand reaches for a blanket, and covers them both with it. It had started raining again outside, but neither cares. they’re warn and happy, hugging together in their own little world. and soon they’re both asleep. A wonderful day together awaiting them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's official boiiis, these tow are dating!


End file.
